1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In small-size electronic devices typified by mobile communication terminals, mounting space is limited for components that form electronic circuits. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-77471 describes a wiring board where a wider pad is formed in the center of a conductor exposed through an opening of a solder-resist layer. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-77471 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in this application.